naruto sang k-popers
by exolusiondo
Summary: Seorang remaja yang ingin ke korea selatan demi idolanya,idonya merupakan artis dan idola penggemar k-pop tentunya


**Demam k-pop**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:masashi kishimoto(Naruto)**

 **Genre:Humor and Family**

 **Warning:typo,OOC,tulisan gak sesuai EYD dan lain sebagai nya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sumary**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seorang remaja yang hidup di konoha,dia bercita cita ingin pergi ke korea selatan demi idola nya yang merupakan artis dan idola seluruh penggemar k-pop.**

 **...**

 **Opening Theme:Bts(No More Dream)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Story start-**

Di sebuah kamar...

"Naru-chan"suara seorang ibu yang memanggil anak nya,"ayo bangun,udah jam berapa gak sekolah ya?"sambil mengetuk pintu."iya kaa-chan,aku bangun kok"sambil mengucek mata kemudian menyingkap selimut.

Krieetttt...(bunyi pintu dibuka)

"Astaga,nih bocah ngapa yak"(kayak nya emak nya demen denger lagu wali kali yak)

"Bocah ngapa yak...bocah ngapa yak..udah tua masih aja kaya bocah lah bocah ngapa yakk"sambil nyanyi lagu wali nunjuk ke ranjang

"Bangun!kata nya mau bangun"sambil menendang ranjang(busyet tuh emak apa gak sakit ya kaki nya...wkwkwk)

"Ngapain kaa-chan?"sambil mengelap rambut kuning nya yang basah(nih anak abis mandi kayak nya)

"Lho kalau bukan kamu,Terus ini siapa?"

"Oh itu,shika kaa-chan"

"Sejak kapan shika-kun berada dalam kamar mu?"

"Kaa-chan lupa?kan kaa-chan yang bukain pintu tadi malam"

"Ada apa sih ribut ribut"suara yang terdengar dari luar kamar."ini lho minato-kun,ada shika-kun yang tidur berdua sama naru-chan"ucap ibu nya keluar kamar naruto kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah minato sambil tersenyum dengan mata yang di pejamkan

"Kusoooooo kaa-chan..anak mu ini laki laki bukan perempuan,dan lagi pula aku suka nya sama jihyo-chan"berteriak kemudian menghayal.(hati hati lu nar ntar jatoh ngayal ketinggian..wkwkwk :v)

"Stoop,berisik sekali,aku gak bisa tidur kalau begini"sambil ngedumel shika bangkit dari kasur kemudian menuju ke kamar mandi

Semua orang sweet drop kecuali shika tentu nya.

Skip time...

Di Ruang Makan...

"Hey naru,bagaimana dengan sekolah mu?"tanya minato

"Buruk tou-chan,aku ingin pindah sekolah"dengan wajah suram yang kemudian di tatap aneh oleh semua orang yang ada di meja makan

"Sekolah konoha high school merupakan sekolah terbaik dan terpopuler kau bilang buruk,ckckck semoga jashin-sama mengampuni mu"kata shika

"Pffftttt..hahahaha ooyy sejak kapan kau meniru kata senpai rambut ubanan itu?"ejek naruto sambil mengelap matanya yang berair sambil tertawa keras dan tak sadar ada lalat yang masuk kedalam mulut nya

"Hueeekkkk...lalat ba****t gila mulut gua mau di jadiin sarang kali ya pake acara masuk ke mulut gue segala"sambil ngedumel dengan bibir yang terkerucut

"Hahaha rasain tuh,emang enak keselek lalat"kata shikamaru sambil memegang perut nya yang sakit akibat tertawa

"Udah udah berangkat sana!ntar telat lagi"kata kushina sambil makan dengan tenang(pantesan aja tenang orang nya aja pake penutup telinga..ckck)

"Iya iya kaa-chan"jawab naruto

.

.

.

"Naru berangkat kaa-chan"sambil memasang sepatu kemudian berjalan pelan sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah pintu rumah,shikamaru yang sudah siap juga mengampiri naru seraya berucap

"Shika juga pamit berangkat sekolah bibi"

"Iya hati hati di jalan ya,jangan balik lagi kerumah ya" (astaga nih emak apa ibu kost yak..ckckck :v)

.

.

.

Di perjalanan...

'El mariachi el mariachi el mariachi ahh ahh'suara musik yang ada di hand phone naruto

"Ooy tai berjalan berhenti napa muter lagu gak jelas kayak gitu mana pake nyanyi nyanyi segala elu nya suara lu soak tau gak"

"Apa an maksud ente rusa gagal kawin"sambil masang muka sangar naru menggoyangkan tubuh shikamaru(goyang dombret ett dahhh kenapa nyasar kesini ya..sorry sorry)

"Nyari ribut nih anak,tapi di pagi yang cerah ini ane maafin gue lagi pengen istiqomah dan pengen hijrah bro"kata shikamaru dengan mantap

Naruto bengong dan kemudian menampar shikamaru"wooyy setan keluar lu dari tubuh temen gua,gue ruqiyah baru tau rasa ente"sambil megang kepala nanas shikamaru dengan nembaca ayat ayat yang bisa membuat lelaki mimisan"oppai oppai oppai keluar lah"(ckckck nih orang mau ruqiyah atau mau oppai yak..abaikan wkwkwk)

"Stopp ane gak kesurupan,ente ngerusak style rambut gue memding lu matiin tuh lagu berisik tuh"

"Enak aja nih lagu kesukaan gua"

"Lagu apaan emang"

"Bts"

"Apaan tuh?"

"Boy band korea selatan idola gue"

"Astaga lu homo nar"kata shikamaru sambil berjalan menjauh dari naruto

"Woy gue normal,iya gua ganti nih lagu nya"

'Forever young...forever young..'

"Eet dah lagu apaan lagi nih gak jelas banget"

"Lagu Black pink bro,terbaru dari album nya"

"Eet dah nih bocah,hobi banget sama k-pop,boy band juga nih?

"Bukan,girl band lah"

"Astaga lu banci ya nar suka gaya gaya an perempuan"sambil berlari menjauh

"Woyy tunggu,bikin kesel nih bocah dari tadi gua muter lagu di komentarin mulu"sambil berlari mengejar kemudian menangkap tangan shika

"Hoshh hoshh.. cape,lari lu kenceng banget sih"

"Elu juga sih aneh..."

"Ane kan anak k-popers wajar lah"

"Ohh gitu ya bro"sambil masang muka datar

"Ente gak asik ahh"

.

.

.

Sesampai nya di gerbang depan sekolah...

"Yahhh gerbang masuk nya udah di tutup elu sih lama banget sama muter lagu gituan kita jadi telat kan"

"Ente kenapa nyalahin ane,ente yang rempong deh cin"sambil bergaya ala banci kalengan

"Iihhhhh serem banget lu nar mulai berapa lama berprofesi jadi banci kalengan luh nar"

"Sejak bermilinea tahun yang lalu kali yak"

"Buset udah hidup aja lu gua aja belum ada"

"Terus gimana nih?"

"Kita balik kerumah aja nar,gue mau tidur siang lagi"

Mereka pun pulang kerumah sambil bergandengan tangan dengan back ground bunga mawar mekar dan langit biru yang cerah serta indah...

 **-Tamat-**

 **Oke ini buatan ane pertama kali nya tentang humor maaf kalau gak fic nya ancur sehancur hati ane yang pernah di sakitin cewe(eett dah jadi curhat ane)ok maaf atas kekurangan nya mohon di maklumi karena kurang nya pengalaman dan kosa kata jadi kendala nya...**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih.**


End file.
